


The Other Side

by CollegeFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post Season 7, Season 7 Finale Spoilers, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegeFangirl/pseuds/CollegeFangirl
Summary: Spoilers for season 7 finale!What happened to Felicity after Oliver left with The Monitor? She was left crying on the floor alone with their daughter. We saw where she ended up in 2040 but there's a lot she needs to deal with before she gets there. This is my quick take on what she went through for the rest of that night.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within a week after watching the season 7 finale as a way to deal with my sadness from the ending, but didn't want to post something written in my overly emotional state, so I didn't look at it for a few weeks before going back to re-read and edit it. I wrote it mostly for myself but thought other people might enjoy it as well so I hope it can help you deal with your emotions after season 7 like it did for me! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I apologize for any mistakes, they are all my own.

She stayed on the floor crying for what felt like an eternity. Her world was crashing down around her and she didn’t know what to do. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her head was pounding and she could barely breathe. Her heart hurt at the thought of living in this world without him. She lost a part of herself with him leaving and it felt like it was a permanent pain. The soft whimpers from the nursery broke her trance. She gave herself a minute to catch her breath and calmed herself down before standing up to go get Mia. Silent tears were still running down her cheeks as she approached the crib. Mia wasn’t quite crying, but the infant definitely sensed the sadness in the house as her mother stared down at her. Felicity picked up the baby while still crying at a steady pace. As Felicity picked Mia up, Mia leaned into her mothers chest and cuddled close.

Felicity felt her knees going weak again and quickly made her way to the rocking chair in the corner of the room in order to keep herself from falling back to the ground. She held Mia close as she rocked back and forth with tears running down her face dripping into Mia’s short blonde hair. Her sobs were slowly getting louder as it became more and more difficult to hold them back and she hugged Mia closer to herself, wanting to eliminate any space between her and her daughter. Mia then lifted her head off of Felicity’s chest and looked at her mom's face. Holding back her tears as best as she could, Felicity stared at her baby. Looking at Mia she could see all the evidence of the love between Oliver and herself. The baby was a perfect mix of her and her husband with her little blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She loved baby Mia with her whole heart and missing Oliver would only make her love for their daughter stronger. Mia stared up at Felicity with curious eyes. She could tell her mother wasn’t happy and she wasn’t sure how she should react to the situation. She looked as if she was going to start crying herself. After a minute of them just staring into each others eyes Mia started smiling and giggling at her mother. The tiny baby laugh along with the smile spreading from ear to ear helped begin to mend the pieces of Felicity’s broken heart together. She smiled back at her daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She started thinking about their future and she knew she had to protect Mia with everything she could. The smiling girl was just an innocent baby and had already suffered through something major in her life without even knowing it. Her father had said a tearful goodbye for the last time and she would never remember. Felicity thought back to her goodbye with Oliver and the things he asked her to do while looking at Mia.

“Your daddy loves you so much Mia.” Felicity almost chocked on the words. Mia began to smile and look around the room at the mention of her father which broke Felicity’s heart even more. She continued to struggle on her words “Daddy’s not here.” She kissed Mia’s head and wiped her own tears away before continuing “He would be here if he could, but he has to save the world.” Felicity couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. She cried silently as Mia kept staring at her. It appeared as if she was taking in what her mother had said to her. After a minute Mia just laid her head back down on her mother’s chest.

Felicity began rubbing circles on Mia’s back as she rocked the chair back and forth slowly. Mia began mimicking her mothers actions and moved her tiny hand onto her mothers chest moving it back and forth gently. Felicity smiled at her baby as they continued to rock until Mia fell asleep. Felicity wasn’t ready to put her baby down yet so they stayed sitting like that for a few minutes. Eventually Felicity knew she needed to clean up the kitchen and get herself ready for bed. Not ready to be completely alone yet, Felicity carried Mia to the bassinet that was set up in the living room rather than putting her back in her crib. Felicity had to hold back more tears thinking about the day Oliver had set up the bassinet. It hadn’t been one of the things they made sure to get done before she was born, they had focused on her bedroom and the big things. It wasn’t until after she was born and they didn’t want to spend a second away from her that they realized they needed another place to put her down. After he built it they put her in there for all of her daytime naps so that she would never be too far away from them while she was asleep. They had spent many days over the past few months with Mia sleeping softly in the basinet. Often they had planned to get house work, or work on Smoak Tech done as she slept, but they almost always ended up just cuddling on the couch together quietly as they watched Mia sleep. Thinking back on the happy memories just made Felicity upset. She was so happy in the memory but looking back at it just made her miss Oliver and their family being together. She didn’t want to get angry at her memories so she tried to push through and keep thinking about how happy they were.

Felicity made her way from the living room to the kitchen and started cleaning up after what she hadn’t known would be her last meal with Oliver. Seeing all the evidence of Oliver there made her sad and she had to work through the tears and keep cleaning because she knew if she waited until the morning she would just be even more upset. She took short breaks as she stumbled upon things that especially reminded her of Oliver. As she cleaned she finished the last glass of wine that Oliver had poured for her (as well as the glass that he had poured for himself). When the kitchen was clean she stood there in silence and looked around. She never would have thought this was how her night was going to end. She had to control her thoughts to keep herself from breaking apart again. Looking towards the bassinet in the living room she knew she had to do everything she could to protect and raise her and Oliver’s daughter.

She moved toward the bassinet after a few minutes knowing she should sleep in order to be awake enough for Mia the next day. She carefully picked up the sleeping child and carried her to her and Oliver's bedroom. She laid her down in the middle of the bed putting pillows on either side of her so she could get ready for bed without worrying about her rolling off the edge. Mia usually slept in her crib but a few times when she wasn’t feeling well she shared a bed with Oliver and Felicity. Tonight would be another one of those exceptions, with Felicity not even able to consider the thought of sleeping alone in the bed that was meant to be shared with someone else. Felicity put her hair into a messy bun and went to get her pajamas. She opened the dresser but just stared at her clothes. Instead of grabbing her usual tank top and pajama pants she closed her drawer and turned to Oliver’s dresser. She grabbed one of his shirts and put that on. It was long enough to be a nightgown on her so she went with just that. She walked over to Oliver’s side of the bed thankful that it still smelt like him. She pushed the pillow back up to the head of the bed leaving the other one on the other side of Mia so she wouldn’t fall. She turned out the light and laid on her side staring at Mia. She pulled Oliver’s shirt up slightly over her face so she could breathe in his scent.

She laid there staring thinking about all the things she was going to have to do in the near future. The first thing she needed do was tell Diggle. She knew he would be able to help her and Mia get through this. He would help her with anything she needed, even though she and Oliver hadn’t spoken to him in over a month because they were busy with Mia, Dig would always be there for them. She also knew how strong she’d have to be for Mia. Looking at the small child she thought of all the things Oliver would miss out on. Her first words. Her first steps. Trying new foods. Playing with new toys. Finding a hobby. Her first time training. Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of seeing Oliver watch Mia train. They’d discussed it and knew they wanted to train her in self defense. With the lives they lead in Star City they wanted their baby girl to know how to defend herself just in case anything ever happened. And even though he’d wanted it, Felicity knew Oliver would be a nervous wreck watching Mia train. Thinking more about it now Felicity wanted to start Mia’s training even earlier than she had agreed with Oliver. She knew she was able to protect herself and her daughter but Mia having self defense abilities would make her feel much better about the two of them being alone without Oliver. Felicity looked back at the sweet sleeping baby next to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn’t want to have to think about her defending herself but she knew it was the reality of the life they were living.

The next thing she thought about was William. The young boy didn’t even know he was a big brother. She loved and missed William so much. She didn’t know how she was going to deal with him in this situation. Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him whatever lie her and Diggle come up with to tell everyone else, because she knows they can't tell everyone the real story. Should she even tell him anything? She was sure he’d be angry at the situation and he already was angry at them before he left to live with his grandparents. She thought back to what she said to Oliver about Mia needing her big brother and it was still true. She wanted both of her kids together under one roof but without Oliver it just didn’t feel right. She had a headache from thinking about all the things she’d need to do by herself over the next few weeks, which didn’t help the headache she already had from crying so much earlier. She thought about how she’d be raising Mia on her own now. She wanted to give Mia the best possible life, and take care of William in any way she could.

She was trying her best to fall asleep but she couldn’t as her thoughts started to drift to Oliver. Where was he right now? What crisis was The Monitor having him solve? Whatever it was she knew he’d fix it. He was a hero after all. But this time her hero wouldn’t come home to her in the end. He wouldn’t kiss her forehead as his arms enveloped her in a hug, telling her it was alright now and that everything was going to be just fine. He wouldn’t come home to Mia and wouldn’t be able to tell her stories about all the times he saved the city. He wouldn’t be able to pick William up from his grandparents in Central City and reassure him that their lives weren’t at risk anymore and they could be together as a family. There would be no Father's Day celebrations where she and William would help little Mia make a gift for him. There would be no family dinners with the four of them. There would be no more famous chili nights. There would be no little siblings for Mia. There would be no more anything. Oliver was a hero. He was her hero. But he was gone. Felicity’s mind looped with all of the things that would never be. The one thing Felicity wouldn’t accept was that she would never see him again. The Monitor was able to change destiny so that Barry and Kara would live. If he could do that surely he could change fate in other ways. She didn’t know what her future held, but she was sure of two things. She would protect Mia and William at all costs, and she would see Oliver again no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I listened to the song 'The Other Side' by Ruelle (from the last scene of 7x22) on repeat as I wrote this so that's where the title is from. I'll be listening to it on repeat as I continue to cry periodically about Emily's departure from the show.


End file.
